Kim's Revenge
by ShockGang12
Summary: "This happened to you ever?You know,have perfect life and then...bang!All fall apart?Well,that's what happened to me, Kim. And now,all I want is...revenge!" Kim moved back in Seaford to revenge on all people who make her suffer,especially to...Jack Brewer.Will she be able to get her revenge, or she'll fall for him?Again? Follow her adventure and her love life.
1. Meet the new Kim and her plan

**A/N-So, sorry because we deleted ALL our stories but fanfiction closed them because some troubles...whatever...so, we're going to wrote this story and another one and we'll try to update soon. **

** Disclaimer: We do NOT own "Kickin'it" !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Kim Crawford stared at her old, actually NEW room. She just moved back from Chicago to Seaford. Since then? 2 years. Kim smiled at herself and started to unpack her things, remembering about how much she enjoyed in Seaford. But most important, how much she suffered.

Kim had the perfect life. Perfect friends, family and perfect boyfriend, Jack. He was sweet, funny and lover with Kim. But in one day, all changed. He began to be really distant, start to ditched at their dates and he started to talk bad with her. Kim really couldn't understand why. So, in one night, she walk in Jack's room. What she saw broke her heart. Jack. Kissing. A. Half. Naked. Girl. She started to cry, and keep screaming at him why he did that. Jack started to slap her and he told to her some words. These words are still in her head. _I never loved a bitch like you. Go to hell and kill yourself. Never dare to talk with me again. Bitch..._

After that, all started to bully her. Even Milton and Rudy. They kick out Kim from the dojo. After that, she moved in Chicago. She cried days...until she made new friends. CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue. They help Kim to move on. In Chicago, she really changed. Now she's more like...a _slut._ She make out with all guys, she did...things...at parties...she have a tattoo with 2 butterflies on her wrist, sometimes she smoke, she had some pink strands...but the worst...she's in a relationship with...you can call her like she says always to people how try to change her decisions, _a bitch _but she's with Garry Wilde. Of course she _never _loved him, but he had money...I mean, he's the same age with Rudy. But she never cares.

"KIM, THE DINNER IS READY!" her mom, Barbara, screamed from downstairs.

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes. "COMMIN' MOM!"

* * *

"Kim!" Grace and Sloane screamed, hugging Kim. They were the only ones who supported her in all.

"Girls, I missed you so much!" Kim said, smiling. They stayed on their chairs and ordered some milkshakes.

"So..." Sloane began, looking at Kim "How do you feel now? Back in Seaford?"

"Thanks..." Kim said to the waiter, who put their milkshakes on the table, then started to drink. "All I want is revenge. Revenge to all people who made me suffer. First one...Jack Brewer...he'll pay me for all the bad things...because of him I'm _like _that. A bitch. A slut."

"Ok...we're with you." Grace said. "But what can we do?"

They thought a little, then Sloane smirked. She looked at Grace. Grace realized what Sloane was thinking and smirked back.

"Girls..." Kim said, leaning on her back, playing with one of her black nails. "What you two were thinking?"

"Listen...tomorrow is a tournament against _Bobby Wasabi _dojo. With _Black Dragons _." Grace explained. "Me and Sloane are there. So, what about-you came back at _Black Dragons _and make Jack suffer?"

"I-I don't know...I don't want to came back..." Kim said.

"Come on! Ty is always screaming _Why Kim? Why you leave?! _!" Sloane imitated Ty.

Kim sighed. "Fine..."

Grace started to clap hands. "Perfect!"

* * *

"Ty..." Grace began. "We have a new student for you..."

Ty rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I don't want a loser and-KIM?! Y-You're back?!" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah...a-and I want to" Kim sighed "To came back to you're dojo."

Ty's eyes widened. "FINALLY! Thanks to God!" Ty screamed, happy." You can began from today. Tomorrow you'll spar against Jack."

Kim smirked. "Can't wait."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. First step- Broken Arm

**A/N: We do NOT own "Kickin it"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Kim, Sloane and Grace watched from a corner as Milton, now an orange belt, was beating Alex, one of the _Black Dragons_ students.

"And the winner is" the host said when Milton flipped Alex "Milton Krupnick!"

"YES! I DID IT!" Milton screamed, running to Jack, Jerry and Rudy.

"That's great!" Rudy said, smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the host began "Representing _Bobby Wasabi _dojo, Jack Brewer!"

Rudy tapped Jack's shoulder "Now, it's you against Frank or Sloane. And you can beat both of them."

"And now, representing _Black Dragons _dojo, Kim Crawford!"

Kim smiled at girls and walked on the mats. Boys mouths were hung open. "WHAT?!" they screamed, shocked. Kim smirked and walked to them.

"Hey, remember me?" she asked, smirking.

"K-Kim? It's _you_?!" Milton asked, shocked.

"Yeah...Like it?" she asked, smirking.

"Kim, y-you changed. I mean, strands, tattoo...this isn't you, yo!" Jerry said.

"Really? 'Cauze I like this. " she said.

"Kim! You break the _Bobby Wasabi _code!" Jack said. With that, Kim went closer to them.

"Really? _I _broke the code?" she asked, pissed off. "_ I'm_ the one who cheated? _I'm _the one who started bully one of the members?!" Kim asked, then continued " Well, in that case, yeah...I prefer to be the one how broke the code than to be with some _false _friends!" she said.

"Kim-" Rudy tried to say, but she cut him.

"Sorry, but I have to go." she said, turning around "But before, be ready to lose, _losers._"

Jack stepped in front of Kim. "Kim, why?"

"AND, START!" the host said.

Kim throw a punch in Jack's torso, but he caught it, trying to flip her, but she could escape from his thrust. Jack tried to flip Kim, but she stood on her legs. Kim throw a punch in Jack's face, hitting his cheek. Blood started to fall from his mouth.

"This is for cheating me!" Kim said, punching his stomach. "And that's for making me suffer!"

Kim flipped him so hard, that his arm made a sound really strange. "WINNER, KIM CRAWFORD! BLACK DRAGONS WINS!" host screamed.

"AGH!" Jack screamed, touching his red arm. Jerry, Rudy and Milton ran to him. "I think my arms is broken..."

"O,no! TO THE HOSPITAL!" Milton screamed, helping Jack to raise from the mats.

"I wish you're happy, Kim." Jack said, looking at her. "You really make me suffer."

Kim started to laugh. "That you name _suffer?_ Well, this is just a bit of what you'll feel. Jack Brewer, and you all-be ready for the worst revenge ever!" she said, then start to walk to a crowd of boys, smirking at Jack.

"Let's go to the hospital!" Rudy said.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Invitation to the party

**A/N: So sorry because we haven't update in a while, but we had lots of things to do.**

**But, here's chapter 3 :)**

**And P.S: So sad because _Shake it up _ended. I swear that I cried when I saw it. Especially the end, after the dance, when they showed CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and Flynn how changed in all seasons. :'(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Kim, you are so bad!" Grace said, smiling. Kim smirked and continued to text her boyfriend, Gary.

"Yeah, Grace's right." Sloane approved, smiling too. "I mean, Jack have a broken arm and his dojo lose. What can be worst?"

Kim smirked and put her phone on her bedside. "O...this you call bad? Girls, you don't know what's now in my head." she said, throwing a punch in her bed.

"Kim, calm down and tell us." Grace said.

"Well, I made Jack to have a broken arm, right?" Kim asked and they approved. "Well, next step is to make him to want me. When he'll be madly in love with me and start to beg me to go on a date with him, I'll pretend that I love him too. And when Jack will be the most happy guy in the world, BOOM. I'll make him suffer by ditching him or I'll cheat him." she finished, smiling.

Grace and Sloane were shocked. They never thought that Kim could be _that _bad. But they were proud. "This is...AWESOME!" Grace screamed happy and Sloane smiled.

"Now, today is a demonstration at the mall with the _Bobby Wasabi _dojo, right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sloane asked.

Kim smirked and walked to her closet. "You'll see dear. You'll see..."

* * *

Kim walked to her old dojo, smiling to herself. She just talked to Milton, Jerry and Rudy and they told her that he's in the dojo. Why they told her? Well, this is something you'll find later.

Kim saw Jack punching a dummy with his good hand (because the other was broken). She adjusted her sexy clothes and tried to walk irresistible. She was wearing some skinny pink jeans, a pair of 6 inch black heels, a tank top and a white jacket.

"Hey Jackie..." Kim whispered to Jack. He turned and glared at her.

"What do you want?!" he asked irritated. Kim smiled and walked closer to him.

"I know, you're mad" she said, sexy "But that was in past...so let's be friends again, please..."

"Seriously? Do you really think that I'll be friend again with you?!" Jack asked, pissed off. Kim wanted to punch him in face, but she controlled herself.

"Please..." she asked, innocently. "Ok...whatever. I came here because Grace is having a party tomorrow at her place and I wanted to ask you if you want to come."

"I don't know...I don't think that guys were with this." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Really? 'Cause Milton was like _OMG! A party! Yeyyyy! _Jerry was like _Yo! That's so swag. Yo! _and Rudy was like _I'm invited to a teen party! YESSSS! _." Kim said. Jack took the invitation and looked at it. Then, he looked up and down at Kim's body and smirked.

"Fine. I'll come. " Jack said, looking at her chest. Kim saw it and smirked.

_My plan is working. _She thought.

"Can't wait to see ya', sexy boy." Kim said, walking to him and kissing his neck, then leave him alone, but not before she started to wave her hips. Jack started at her ass and smirked.

_Maybe she made my with a broken arm, but she have a sexy body. And it won't hurt if I'll have some fun with her tomorrow. _Jack thought.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry is so short, but next chap will be awesome. We swear.**

**Love ya :***


End file.
